Apparatus and methods for monitoring cardiopulmonary parameters are, of course, well known, and some such apparatus and methods are non-invasive. Cardiopulmonary monitoring is clinically useful, for example, in intensive care units and other applications. Despite the existence of cardiopulmonary monitors in the prior art, it would be highly desirable to provide a simplified cardiopulmonary monitor which does not substantially restrict patient movement, thereby rendering the monitor more suitable for long term use. Also, applicant is not aware of any prior art monitoring techniques which employ a single transducer element to monitor both cardiac and pulmonary parameters.